Sleepy
by BennieWaffles
Summary: She's a weird sleeper. He thinks it's adorable. Cute one-shot. Rated Kplus. OOC. AH. AU.


**Sleepy**

 **Sum: She's a weird sleeper. He thinks it's adorable. Cute one-shot. Rated Kplus. OOC. AH. AU.**

 **A/N: Hey there! My test week is** ** _almost_** **over. I'm working on some things, but it's not really going as smooth as I want it too. I try to write one every weekend and post it, even though it's not weekend anymore... I'm still gonna write this one today though.**

 **My recommendation of the day: the book More Happy than Not by Adam Silvera. Genius. Finished it in two days, loved it. Broke my heart at least three times. And also Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran. Simply gorgeous.**

 **My laptop still does the double space thing randomly, sorry for that in advance.**

...

...

...

It was when they first moved in to his apartment together that he started noticing some things. Like, she never took naps. And she always avoided sleeping as much as she could.

This was strange to him, something that concerned him. He learned from many conversations with her that she _loved_ sleep, so why wasn't she sleeping?

''Babe?'' He asked, looking up from his coffee to inspect her face. Bags under her eyes, mouth opened in a yawn.

''Yeah?'' Her voice sounded tired, slurred.

''I thought you loved sleep?''

She looked a little taken aback. ''Of course I do. Why do you ask?''

He watched her chew on her lip as he raised his eyebrow. ''You barely sleep.''

''I—'' She broke off, looking down at her hands uncertainly, which were wrapped around her steaming mug of coffee.

He reached over the table, taking one of her hands. He moved his thumb over her knuckles, before fitting his fingers underneath the nails that poked out over her fingertips.

It was a nervous habit of his, he used to do it with his mom's hands all the time. It relaxed him.

''I— _ahem_ —I'm a weird sleeper.'' She mumbled out, cheeks flaring up as she pulled her hand back to fidget with.

He raised his eyebrows at her. ''That's it? You're a weird sleeper? That's much less bad than I expected.''

She scoffed. ''Believe me, it's bad. You won't think I'm so cute anymore once you see me sleep.''

He looked at her thoughtfully. ''So that's why we never cuddle in bed, huh?''

She nodded, embarrassed.

He grinned at her.

...

...

...

After that, she actually started napping and sleeping a lot more.

That conversation was the best idea he ever had, seeing that, indeed, she was a weird sleeper and an _adorable_ sleeper.

That afternoon she actually took a nap in front of him, while they were watching Riverdale.

This was a rare thing he had actually never seen before: Clary, asleep.

They'd been dating for a year and he'd _never_ seen her asleep.

Somehow, she always managed to wake up before he did and never took naps.

And he knew now what she meant with weird sleeper.

It started out very normal and adorable, her head slowly dropping more and more, eyes drooping and when he turned another episode on, her eyes closed completely and she was gone.

Her head dropped on his shoulder, snoring softly.

He didn't even know she snored.

And then the weirdness started.

She started moving in her sleep, plopping down face first into the couch, refusing to lay on the numbers of pillows and instead going for the completely horizontal part.

He chuckled, pulling a blanket over her and thinking that was the end of the weirdness.

 _But no_.

He discovered she had this weird thing where if she was napping, her hair had to cover her face.

She didn't realize this when she was conscious, but while she was napping her head would randomly lift up and she would shake it back and forth a couple of times until her hair was all over the place, before she would faceplant into the couch again and continue her napping.

Now this was very different from when she was sleeping; when she was sleeping she didn't care about her hair, all she cared about then was _snuggling_. She would latch onto anything in her reach, a pillow, a stuffed animal, Jace, even a bloody phone. And she would snuggle it.

She also had this weird thing where she just moved a bloody lot, constantly changing position until she reached the ultimate one, changing that one again after five minutes or so.

And then there came the second fase of the weird sleeping and napping.

The napping stayed pretty much the same, but the sleeping progressed to fase two, the extreme snuggling.

In her sleep, she started to let herself really relax and let go.

To the point where she would actually crawl _on top_ of Jace and just lay there.

Other times she would wrap herself _completely_ around him to the point where he couldn't distinguish if those legs were his or hers.

Most of the time when he woke up, half his body was tingly and asleep because she had blocked his bloodstream by plopping down on top of him.

And the incredible thing to her was that he found it _adorable_.

Now, he was the one that had less sleep because he was just constantly staring at her while she slept, sometimes 'til three in the morning.

It was like watching a purring kitten, or a begging dog, only better.

At one point, she hadn't gotten any sleep because of—well, erm... _nightly activities_ , and had to go to work at 6 AM. That night, she came home and immediately plopped down on the couch.

She would start her usual first fase, slowly progress into the hair fase, then there was the moving fase—and then she fell off the couch. But the most fucking adorable thing ever was the she lifted her head, shook it, planted it down on the floor and started sleeping again, her hair around her like a mop.

He fucking loved her.

...

...

...

After two weeks of testing out the sleeping, they were sitting at the kitchen table again with two mugs of coffee.

''So... Ready to break up with me yet?''

He looked at her incredulously. ''Are you serious?''

She blushed. ''Aren't you?'' She raised both her eyebrows, he smirked at her inability to raise a single one.

''Clary, you're _adorable_.'' She blushed, giving her hand to him so he could do the finger-to-nail-thing again.

''I'm never leaving you.'' He stated, kissing her hand.

 **A/N: I was re-reading some of my stories and noticed that I'm not getting notified of some reviews. I do want you to know that I truly appreciate every single one of your reviews, they're brilliant.**

 **Do you guys have any other cute ideas for me?**

 **This one was inspired by, well, m'self. I'm a weird sleeper. I do exactly what Clary does in this story.**

 **It's not that cute in real life, trust me.**

 **Fav :)**

 **Review xoxo**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
